Eliot--The Things I've Done
by AJayeK
Summary: This is the story of the worse thing Eliot did while working for Moreau as mentioned in "The Big Bang Job"
1. Chapter 1

**Eliot…The Things I've done**

**Chapter 1.**

"You think you know what I've done, Nate? The worst thing I ever did in my entire life, I did for Damien Moreau. And I...I'll never be clean of that." Eliot stammered choking back his emotion.

Parker asked "What did you do?"

Eliot stood there looking at his team in a haze. Seeing Moreau again brought back a life he buried a long time ago. He hadn't expected to feel this way; he was a hitter, the one and only Eliot Spencer, he doesn't feel, he just reacts. He promised himself after that night he would never think on it, he didn't want to feel that way about anyone ever again.

"Don't ask me that, Parker. Because if you ask me, I'm gonna tell you. So please, don't ask me."

* * *

As they made their way back to the office Eliot could hear them talking, but could not comprehend what they were saying. The thought of Moreau being free of his San Lorenzo jail cell sent his head spinning. How could this have ever happened? They had planned everything so perfect. The Italian had promised he would never leave, Moreau was supposed to die in that cell, Eliot was supposed to be free. He knew he had to get away- it was going to be the only way to save them all.

They were once again all talking at the same time as they walked into the office and it was making his head hurt. They each scattered to their own predisposed comfort zones and to try and calm down.

Nate poured himself a generous drink and took it down with one gulp; he rolled the bottle back and forth in his hands, deep in thought. Sophie paced the kitchen back and forth opening and closing the refrigerator while muttering in French. Parker flopped on the couch and looked like a lost puppy while she picked locks over and over. Hardison was typing so rapidly on his computer it sounded as if the keyboard was about to break.

Eliot just stood there in the entrance way looking at each of them over and over. He knew Moreau was coming for them. He could no longer hide from them his sorted past, from what Moreau asked him to do. He wasn't ready to face it, that night had changed him forever and now it stared down on him like the barrel of a gun.

Knowing he could use their panic as a distraction he slipped silently past them and opened the door to the hallway that he had cut out and built when they first set up shop in Nate's condo; it adjoined the neighboring condo and gave them each individual rooms. He slowly walked to the end of the hall, went in his room and locked the door.

Leaning against the door he closed his eyes.

He could hear them talking and the conversation was now about him. He looked around his room for comfort, but he had kept it bare so none was to be found, he needed it that way so he could easily walk away if necessary. Now he had nowhere to turn. He couldn't take the voices anymore as they were pounding in his head.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand, he tried over and over to wash away the memories that kept flashing in his mind, but the more he scrubbed the more agitated he got. He pounded his fist on the shower wall in anger and pain as he momentarily lost control and finally opened the floodgates, his emotions flowed upon him like the water, scalding and painful. He slid himself down and sat on the shower floor his head in his hands. "What am I doing…..? What... am I… doing?"

He sat there tortured with his memories until the water turned cold. Shivering, he struggled to pick himself up to turn off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He pulled his long hair back out of his face and placed his hands on the edge of the sink; looking up at himself in the mirror, he suddenly didn't know who was staring back at him. Who was this man that did all these things? Why was he tasked with this life?

He was jarred from his self-loathing by a light rapping sound on the door

"Eliot are you alright?" Sophie called through the door.

"I'm fine," he growled back.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

He turned his head towards the door and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. How could he possibly tell them? He couldn't bear to have them look at him the way he looked at himself. He lowered his eyes to his feet and waited to hear Sophie's footsteps shuffle away from the door. For a brief moment he felt relieved.

* * *

"Nate, I'm worried about Eliot; he is really out of it, not quite his usual grumpy self. I think this whole thing with Moreau has really gotten to him." Sophie stated as she walked over to the wet bar.

Nate looked up at her "He will be fine, Eliot is like an onion, you have to peel him back one layer at a time. Unfortunately, right now, somebody just used a knife. Give him some time, you know he will run if we push him too hard. Let's focus on the task at hand, he will come to us when he is ready."

"Are you sure? You know how he shuts down. He's a protector, Nate, and right now he is feeling like a failure. We need his strength, we won't be able to get through this without him."

"I'm sure, he needs to get his head on straight, and besides when have you known me to not have a plan M?"

"Don't I die in plan M?" Hardison quipped. Parker snorted a chuckle.

Sophie shook her head and looked towards the hall. "Oh Eliot what have you done?"

* * *

Eliot motionlessly lay in his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He fought the urge close his eyes because every time he did memories overwhelmed him. He didn't want to do it, but he had his orders and nobody disobeyed Moreau. Had he known he would have never went to that bar, he never would have met her and he would never be where he was now. He could no longer take it as a shot of restlessness hit him hard and he shot up out of bed. It was late and he was sure everyone else had gone to sleep. He tried to be quiet while he moved his headboard to reveal the false vent he had installed. He removed the screws and laid the vent cover on the ground.

He sat there staring at a small box almost afraid to touch it.

The box was dented and scratched, it had seen the world and lived through wars. Eliot had protected it with his life, for within it was his life. The life he secretly wanted and dared to never reveal.

He took the box out of its hiding place and set it in his lap as a wave of emotion hit him. He closed his eyes and he could see her face, that sly smile and piercing blue eyes that rivaled his own. He could smell the light fragrance of her perfume, honeysuckle, her favorite scent.

He opened his eyes and looked in the box. On top was a picture of the two of them, it was faded and crinkled from years of being folded and unfolded. He traced the outline of her face with his finger and lowered his head to his chest. He searched the contents until his fingers felt the bottom of the box and stuffed in the corner under more pictures and notes was a chain with a small pool ball charm attached. It felt cold against the warmth of his hand, he flipped it over to see the word _Ringo_ engraved on the back. He smiled. To most it was nothing just a trivial little trinket, but to him it was his prize possession. She had given it to him so he would always remember that first night, as if he could ever forget; he remembered that night vividly as if it were yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2- Savannah Georgia

Chapter 2.

_Savannah, Georgia -The Year, 2004_

* * *

Eliot tried to remember where he was as the sound of his phone woke him from his fitful sleep. He opened his eyes one at a time and formed a scowl. He rolled over and was temporarily blinded by the afternoon sun peering through a slit in the blinds. He slowly stretched his arms above his head as he surveyed the room. It looked familiar, but his memory was still a bit fuzzy.

Whoever was calling was refusing to give up as his phone continuously rang. He reluctantly leaned over the bed with a groan and searched the floor for his discarded pants to find his cell phone. "What?" he grumbled.

"Eliot its Seeley, you're still in bed? I thought you never slept or was it just one too many hits to the head last night."

It was coming back to him as his mind was finally starting to focus, he was in his loft in Savannah. He rarely stayed there and almost never saw it in the daylight.

"Well I don't get tucked in like you Ranger boys, but I get my 90 minutes. What do you want?"

"Get up and get dressed, I'm meeting Sam and Dean for a guy's night out; it will be fun, cute girls, good tunes, pool and beer. What more could you want after the week you just had?"

He rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. He was sore. Fighting fifteen mercenaries to ensure the product was safe could really take a toll on one's body. Everything hurt, he would need a few days rest in order to recover for the next time Moreau called with another job.

"I don't think so."

"Come on man, we never just go out anymore, everything is a job, we are all getting run ragged. We need to unwind."

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he sat up, and with a heavy sigh he replied "Fine, text me the address".

Eliot hung up the phone and sat there regretting his decision. He had a bad feeling about going out tonight. He continued to sit there as he tried to shake the sensation of unrest that suddenly settled upon him.

* * *

With one hand on the wheel and one hand on his temple Eliot was lost in thought as he drove down the dark Georgia back roads. The Spanish moss that dripped from the mighty oaks created an eerie atmosphere and added to the unease that was sinking into Eliot's heart. He couldn't place what was troubling him.

His job last night went off well with only minor injuries. He was in good shape, was fairly attractive, and traveled the world; all in all he led a good life. A lonely life, but still a good life. However, the years of tactical training were running through his mind. He hated going into the unknown, he preferred to be prepared, to have a game plan.

Eliot was so distracted he almost missed the small sign indicating his destination was just ahead. He pulled his Challenger into the dirt parking lot sending up a dust cloud and causing a few unwelcomed stares. The lot was filled with classic cars and motorcycles. _My kind of place_ he thought. The property was setup to look like the typical country bar. There were fire pits randomly dispersed around the parking lot to keep the patrons who were blaring music from their cars warm. The exterior of the building was made of aged wood and gave the appearance of being older than it was. The front was lined with a patio area that was filled with people hanging out smoking and drinking beer. The few visible windows were illuminated with neon signs; and lampposts were strategically put throughout the property to give it the old southern feel.

He spotted Seeley leaning against his truck and looking at his watch; he found a spot nearby and parked.

"What's up, Ranger boy?" Eliot stated as he got out of the car.

"Nothing, just waiting on you as usual, did you get lost? What took so long? Sam and Dean are already inside."

Eliot looked around frowning "Ok, so, you drag me out into the middle of nowhere, to a biker bar?" He asked ignoring the question.

Seeley snickered. "This is not just a biker bar, it's only the best roadhouse in the state and its run by a friend of mine, so come on, let's go cause some trouble and have some fun."

Eliot smirked at he read the name of the bar 'My House', and walked with Seeley across the parking lot. As they got up into the entrance they had to make their way past the crowd of beautiful women and their biker boyfriends. Eliot shook his head and made his way inside. The bar was loud, country music was playing and people laughed and drank. There were random pictures and items plastered all over the walls; including an entire walls of business cards from police personnel. The bar itself was large and took up a good portion of the room. People were dancing to the left of him in the stage area and enjoying their beers at the tables to the right. Eliot felt slightly uncomfortable, there were a lot of people and very few exits. He mentally routed his escape plan.

"Stop planning your escape Eliot and just relax." Seeley said with a wink and a nudge.

They made their way to the back of the bar to see Sam and Dean by the pool tables, nursing a beer.

"Well, well, look what we have here, trouble just walked through the door," Dean joked as he came over and gave Seeley a man hug and then shook Eliot's hand.

"Looks like it was already here." Eliot said with a devilish grin

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They both laughed.

"Hey that's my line." Sam said as he stood up. "Eliot, Seeley, it is so good to see you guys; it has been forever."

"Yeah, way too long, I was telling Eliot earlier we never just hang out anymore. You guys still hunting?" Seeley asked.

"Of course, gotta run the family business." Sam said as he rolled his eyes and nudged Dean.

Eliot stood there listening to his friends rip on each other and started to relax. In his line of work you don't make too many friends. He however grew up with Sam and Dean and so he trusted them like brothers. With Seeley, they had gone through the 'for God and Country' together; and while the government left him hurt and disenchanted, Seeley was still all stars and bars. He never held that against him though, he was proud of his service and the things he did for his country. He just didn't believe in their politics anymore.

Which was why Eliot normally preferred to work alone, but he was happy on the rare occasion they all got to work together. He knew these guys always had his back.

They played catch up as they downed a few beers and had a couple of shots of whiskey; they spent hours telling tales of romance woes and trying to one up each other of jobs they have 'allegedly' done. By eleven they were all feeling pretty good and relaxed. The bar had gotten even more crowded and so loud it was getting hard to hear. They canned the chit chat and started playing rounds of pool.

Eliot was winning and feeling pretty cocky as he repeatedly hustled the other patrons.

His confidence was in abundance and with a little too much whiskey he slipped out of character and announced, "Who in here thinks they could possibly beat me at my game? Don't be afraid, come on now we can play best break if you're nervous…"

Eliot looked around as the room suddenly died down to a whisper, then came a voice he would never forget.

"I'm your huckleberry"….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Eliot slowly turned his head towards the voice and pivoted on his heel to face his opponent. He took a step back and sat on the edge of the pool table surprised at what he saw. She stood there leaning up against a pool cue with a sly smile across her face. She couldn't have been much more than five foot; she was tiny he thought. Her long blonde hair was parted into two braids with curls at the ends that draped her shoulders. He eyed her up and down and took notice of her lean fit figure which was accentuated by her cutoffs and tied flannel top.

She had strikingly beautiful blue eyes that made him catch his breath. As he continued to gaze into them he saw something familiar, she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So, how about it cowboy?" she cooed as she shifted her weight onto her hip and twirled her hair.

Eliot just stared at her unable to find words.

She traced her fingertips across the felt of the pool table as she swaggered up to him. "Are we gonna do this? Or are you just all talk and no game?" She took the whiskey out of his hand, seductively brushed the glass against her lips and downed it in one gulp. She handed him back the empty glass; and tilting her head to the side she starred in to his eyes challenging him.

Putting the glass on the table, Eliot sat up straight and crossed his arms against his puffed out chest accepting her challenge. He collected himself. "Oh I got game" he answered in a low growl with a hint of twang.

"Well then, do you want to make it interesting?"

"What did you have in mind little lady?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

She leaned in close pinning him against the table, placed her hand on the back of his neck and played with his hair "How about a little opened ended wager, I am sure there is something we both want." She flashed him a smile, gave his hair a tug and raised her eyebrow back at him suggestively.

He glanced over at Dean who had a big grin on his face and was mouthing "go for it". Sam smirked and nodded in agreement.

He looked down at her and slowly took her hand off his neck and grabbed the pool cue from her other hand. As he sidestepped from the table and positioned himself behind her, he leaned down and said in her ear "Alright lung-ger, let's do it."

She turned her head and looked up at him biting her lip. "Say when."

He walked over to the end of the table and removed the rack off the balls. "I'd say ladies first, but I wouldn't want to offend you." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Cute."

Making his way to the other end of table, he brushed his hair away from his face, leaned over and lined up his shot. "Now darlin' pay close attention, this is how it's done."

The pool cue slipped easily through his fingers and the cue ball hit the other balls with a loud crack. They all watched as one ball after another fell into their pockets. When all was said and done, three balls remained on the table. Feeling proud of himself, Eliot walked over and slapped hands with Sam and Dean.

"Impressive, now are you gonna be a gentleman rack these or a schmuck make me do it myself?"

Eliot cockily waved his hand past the table gesturing that the table was all hers.

"Schmuck it is," she said to herself as she gathered the balls placing them in the rack. Eliot toyed with her further as she tried to take her pool cue from him. He refused to let go. "Seriously? Really?" He gave her a sheepish grin as he finally handed it over.

Agitated she leaned over the table to line up her shot, the cue fumbled in her fingers.

Eliot chucked. "What's that matter, darlin'? Do I make you nervous?"

She looked him straight in the eye, smiled and without bothering to look at the ball, took her shot. The room erupted in cheers and jeers as every ball made their way into their pocket.

Eliot turned slightly pale and stood there dumbfounded as he looked at the empty table.

"Why Johnny Ringo, you look like somebody just walked over your grave," she said smugly.

Eliot just shook his head in disbelief. "What, are you a ringer?"

"Not quite. I own this place. Welcome to 'My House' boys, where you check your ego at the door. Or I." She paused, looked over and winked at Eliot. "Will check it for you." She chuckled and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Mattie Jaye, are you causing trouble?"

The smile fell from her face as she turned towards the door. "Seeley Booth, I should have known. Is Ringo here one of yours?" she said bitterly pointing to Eliot.

"It's good seeing you too, I see you've met…"

She raised her hand and stopped him short. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Oh Mattie, you still can't be mad at me, can you?" Seeley said guiltily.

She shot daggers at him and turned towards Eliot. "Ringo darlin', it has been a pleasure, but if you know what's good for you, I would take him out of here. Quickly." She turned her back on them and began to walk away.

"Damn Seeley, what did you do?" Eliot asked.

"I played a really awesome joke on her."

"Awesome? You call that awesome?" Mattie angrily asked.

Seeley chuckled. "I thought it was pretty funny, I never heard you scream like that before."

Eliot looked puzzled. "Like What?"

"A girl." Seeley could barely contain his laughter.

"Aww come on, you got to tell me, what did he do?"

Trying to control her anger she pointed at Seeley. "This jackass, this one right here, thought it would be really funny, if he put a couple of tarantulas in my shower."

"It was hysterical."

"I practically had to burn my house down!" she yelled.

Eliot shivered and shook his head. "That is so messed up, I would have killed him."

She poked Seeley in the chest. "See, you got off easy."

"Aww come on, don't be like that." Seeley walked over and put his arms around her.

Eliot clearly saw that Seeley didn't think it through as he watched her eyes suddenly change, they darkened and narrowed as her fight or flight instincts kick in.

She pulled Seeley's fingers back to forcing him to release her, she rotated out of his hold and brought him to his knees. He cried out as she dug her fingers into his wrist pressure points and twisted his shoulder back almost dislocating it.

Eliot knew the signs, the room got tense and real quiet; he needed to step in right away before she killed him. He moved over, crossed her line of sight. "Release," he said gently, but firmly.

She flinched at the sound of Eliot's voice and looked over at him puzzled.

"Release," he said again.

She shook herself out of her haze, stopping just short of breaking Seeley's arm. She pushed him away. "Seeley, you know better."

"My bad, I forgot," Seeley said as he got up rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Eliot laughed trying to break the tension. "Damn Seeley, you just got your ass kicked by a girl. A tiny girl at that."

Mattie's smile returned. "Oh Ringo, don't you know? Fighting is the one time in a man's life where size doesn't matter, it's how you use it that counts."

"Yeah right, well you are not just any girl," Seeley grumbled.

"You brought it on yourself," she said with a wry smile.

Eliot noticed as the mood in the room quickly shifted back to carefree and relaxed. People starting talking, laughing and drinking again. The twinge of jealousy he previously felt melted as he watched Mattie and Seeley continue to tear each other apart. They appeared to more like brother and sister than lovers.

Mattie intrigued him, as he continued to watch her. He hadn't met a girl like her before and she wasn't the typical woman he went for. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, but there was a darkness to her he knew all too well, she was deadly. He knew there was a story there and wondered what was the path that made her that way.

Then it suddenly dawned on him why her eyes looked so familiar. He saw them every day when he looked in the mirror. Mattie was him, a female Eliot Spencer. She was his other half, the one he had been searching for his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

.

.

Leverage Headquarters-Present

.

.

Eliot played with the handle of his coffee cup and fidgeted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable talking to Nate and Sophie about his past. It was something he didn't even want to think about. However, if they were ever going to beat Moreau and take him down for good, they would have to understand the lengths Moreau would go.

"Eliot, I understand this is difficult for you. You spent years on your own, but you really need to trust us."

Sophie reached out for Eliot's hand. He flinched at the touch and then relented as he looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He knew she wasn't using her grifter skills on him, she actually did care.

Eliot took a deep breath, then a sip of his coffee. He looked at both Nate and Sophie. "I do trust you."

Sophie heartwarmingly smiled and Nate was all business.

"Eliot you know Moreau better than anyone. If you were him who would you have turned to in order to escape an unescapable prison and where would you go?" Nate asked.

"Moreau has ties all over the world, his reach is very far. He did however burn a lot of bridges with some of his dealings and I am sure with him going to prison he lost a lot of allies. If I were him though, I would go back to my roots. Reach out to those who were there in beginning and I would go home, it would be the last place anyone would look."

Nate turned his head as he heard a shuffle in the hallway. "Hardison, you can come in now."

Hardison peeked his head around the hallway. "Who, me?"

"Dammit Hardison, just get in here," Eliot said annoyed.

"Alright, alright be cool, be cool." Hardison slipped into the room with his hands raised in a surrender.

"Hardison, what do we know about Moreau's early life?" Nate asked.

Hardison flopped down on the couch grabbing his laptop and began typing furiously away.

"Not much, Moreau didn't seem to surface until about 20 years ago. Anything before that is speculation and rumor. There are no records and no known surviving family members. Even his birth certificate is gone. It's like he is a ghost, and one day he just appeared."

"Hmm, so Moreau destroyed any documentation of his early life, interesting. What is he hiding? Keep looking Hardison, there has to be something, a man in his position and with his authority does not just appear out of nowhere. There has to be a connection somewhere. Find it."

"Where am I supposed to look? I'm telling you Nate there is nothing. The man is… a… ghost."

"Hardison, the good thing about rumors is that there is always a hint of truth hidden somewhere in them. Start there and cross them off one by one."

"Great a Moreau 'Where's Waldo'," Hardison muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Nate frowned. "Hardison, go get Parker, we have a lot of work to do."

All the back and forth between Hardison and Nate was making Eliot feel suffocated. He pushed himself away from the table. "I need to get some air." Grabbing his jacket he quickly went out the front door.

.

.

* * *

Eliot walked briskly with his hands jabbed in his pockets; he scowled as the wind continued to whip his hair into his face. There was a chill in the air, but all he felt was the huge weight that was on his chest and he couldn't breathe. He had a million thoughts running through his mind. How did Moreau get out? Where did he go? How could he find him and keep the team safe? On top of all that his heart still ached as memories he pushed down for so long continued to resurface.

"Eliot," Sophie called as she ran to catch up with him.

He turned around. "Not now Sophie."

"Don't do anything stupid," she said out of breath.

He flashed her an 'are you serious?' look. "I am in no mood for further discussions."

"Eliot, please? I know something is wrong, there is something you are not telling us."

"I just need to get some air and sort things out; why is that so hard for everyone to accept?"

"Because despite your best efforts I know you, Eliot Spencer. Yes, you are brooding and mysterious, but you are also human and you feel and hurt just like everyone else. You just hide it better than most, but no matter what you do I can still read you."

"You don't know what you are talking about, I am not hiding anything. Now leave me alone." Eliot turned his back to her and began to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "Not so fast."

He whipped around and raised his hand in defense and stopped when he realized what he was doing and saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sophie."

"It was my fault, I know better than to engage you when you are on high alert like this."

"Then will you please back off?"

"No."

"What?"

Standing up straight and assertive Sophie answered. "I said no. You think you can do this all by yourself, but we are all a part of this. Moreau is after all of us and we have to work together and we can't do that with you going off all vigilante. We need you Eliot and whether you like it or not you need us too."

Eliot stood there fuming, biting his lip in anger, he couldn't believe she was talking to him like this.

"What do you want from me Sophie? Do you want me to lie on a couch, spill my feelings and cry like a girl? It's not going to happen."

"Eliot I just want to understand what you are going through so we can work to resolve it."

"You can't resolve it. I'm not like you guys, you have the opportunity to live normal lives. Well normal for us anyway, I mean you have Nate and hell Hardison has Parker. I can't have a normal life, I just can't, every time I try something happens and it gets screwed up and people try to kill us. I have cared about someone twice in my life and both times they have just…."

Eliot's voice trailed off as he looked at the ground. "When I feel, people get hurt."

Sophie stepped closer and put her hand on his back. "Come on Eliot, walk with me. Help me understand." She nudged him with her shoulder.

Eliot stood there feeling defeated. He knew Sophie would not stop until she got what she wanted and he no longer had a choice, so he reluctantly took her arm into his and they began to walk…..

.

.

* * *

My House Roadhouse-2004

.

.

Eliot sat on a stool slowly sipping his whiskey watching Mattie wash down the bar. "So how does a girl like you end up in a place like this?"

Mattie stopped in front of him. "Seriously? Is that the line you are going to go with?"

"It's not a line, I'm curious."

"Mmm Hmm, sure. Listen Ringo, if you are looking for an easy in to get your rocks off, then you are barking up the wrong tree. However, there are plenty of drunken starlets here that you can work that southern drawl on, who would be more than happy to oblige."

"It's not like that and you know it."

She gave him a smile. "So what makes you so different than all these other cocky pieces of meat that walk through these doors?"

"I think you know that answer to that question." He pushed his empty glass towards her. "Is it so wrong for me to want to know you a little better?"

She narrowed her eyes, looked at him sideways and cautiously said. "I suppose not."

"Come on, Mattie, work with me a little here." He said with a sly smile.

She set a bottle of Jack on the bar along with two new glasses. "So what? You wanna have a game of truth or dare?" She started pouring their drinks.

He took his glass. "Sure why not? I've already lost one bet to you. What's one more?"

She chuckled. "I still can't wait to settle up on that one. Although, I like the fact that you owe me one, I might just savor this victory for a little while longer." She raised her glass to him.

He tapped her glass in salute, smiled and shook his head. "I bet. Alright then, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I guess truth."

"So what is the deal with you and this place?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not when I want something."

"Ok then, if you are going to twist my arm. I opened this bar as a release from my day job. This is my escape, so to speak. Where I can go to unwind and have a little fun. That and I always wanted a place of my own where people could go and have a good time and know they can be safe."

"That must be one helluva day job for you to feel better coming here."

"It is, but it can also be very rewarding and before you ask, I run an ultimate fighting gym. However, I spend most of day counseling victims of domestic violence and teaching self-defense classes. So I fight all day long, coming here is a nice way to unwind."

"You run a fighting gym and a bar? I guess they kind of go hand in hand. What made you wanna open a fighting gym? It seems like more of a guy thing. No offense."

She took a deep breath, looked down at her glass and traced her fingers along the rim.

"None taken. I was working a job and I met Sadie, my best friend. Her boyfriend used to beat her, she hid really well for a long time. Till one night he almost killed her. I didn't have a lot of friends at the time so I took it really personal. I did to him what he did to her. As Sadie was recovering we talked and she asked me to teach her to fight so she wouldn't feel like a victim anymore and it just clicked. I opened the gym. I train the fighters to keep my skills up and teach the classes so others will hopefully have a chance."

She slowly lifted her head, looked at him and weakly smiled. "No one deserves to live a life afraid all the time. Don't you think?"

He reached out and touched her hand. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

Pulling her hand away she joked. "Who me? Nah, I'm nothing special, just another cute girl with daddy issues." She took a long slow sip of her whiskey. "I guess I was just meant to protect people. Now my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Be my sparring partner. I know you are fighter, I can see it in your eyes and how you stand."

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

"You have a very distinctive way about you."

"Distinctive? Hmm, I like that." He raised his drink to his lips. "Go on."

"Well I can typically spot a 'for God or country' from a mile away. They have a certain presence, you though are different, you are… jaded. They did you wrong somewhere and it forced you to see the light. You try hard to not act like a kept man; all you really want is to be a lone ranger, but someone has a hold of your leash."

Eliot sat down his glass and looked at her surprised.

"What? I have been around and danced the dance a time or two. I wasn't always the sweet little angel you see today."

He nodded. "You definitely are no angel."

"I guess my halo does sit a little crooked on my horns. Come on, Ringo, can't you just imagine it, us in the ring, all hot and sweaty fighting for all we are worth. It would be amazing foreplay." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"You're a little twisted aren't ya?"

She laughed. "We are all a little twisted in our own little way."

"I guess that's true. So what now?"

She looked at her watch. "Now, it's late and is time for me to close up shop and get ready for my day job."

"You don't sleep?"

"Sleep is for the weak." She said as she walked down to the end of the bar, poured a cup of coffee. She brought it back to Eliot.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Not at all, you have had a few and I don't want you falling asleep on me. At least not yet anyway, and I'm still hoping you will join me in the ring." She gave him a devilish smile.

Eliot sat back, sipped his coffee and watched as Mattie cleared out the bar and began closing it up. He suddenly felt excited and alive. He really enjoyed the time he spent with her. She kept him on his toes, and he never really knew where she was heading. He smiled as she cursed while she cleaned. She wasn't quite a _lady_ he thought, but she was all woman. He wanted to spend more time with her, he needed to spend more time her. For the first time in a long time Eliot realized, he was starting to feel and to his own surprise, he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Leverage Headquarters

.

Eliot and Sophie walked into the office and into utter chaos. Eliot turned around to leave, but Sophie grabbed his arm and gave him a look.

"I had to try," he said with a wink.

Papers were strewn all over every flat surface as well as tacked up on the walls. Hardison was running around mumbling to himself trying to put two and two together. Parker kept getting in his way.

"No Parker don't touch that…..put it back Parker….No Parker…"

"I want to help," she said pitifully.

"You will get your chance, just stop and let me sort this out," Hardison said frantically.

She pouted and stormed out of the room down the hallway.

Hardison threw his hands up. "Aw come on Parker don't be like that…" He chased off after her.

"Have a nice stroll?" Nate asked as he walked down the steps. Sophie shot him an evil look.

"Yeah it was great, first we walked the freedom trail then we went fed the ducks, it was awesome." Eliot mocked.

"Eliot, be nice," Sophie cooed.

He flashed her a knowing grin, went into the kitchen and started looking around for something to make to eat.

Ignoring him, Nate began to flip through Hardison's papers. "Well, while you were getting in touch with your inner Eliot we made some progress…. I think."

"Progress? All I see is a mess," Sophie said as she took her coat off.

Nate turned his head looking around.

"Hardison is chasing after Parker."

"Those two," Nate grumbled.

Eliot was trying to keep busy in the kitchen so he could ignore what Sophie and Nate were discussing. He had enough talking already today and he just wanted quiet. He pulled out some peanut butter, oats, flaxseed and chocolate and decided to make a quick energy snack. Something he knew Parker would steal later for herself, but at least he could enjoy a bit now while she was in hiding. Humming quietly to himself he stirred the ingredients. He just finished rolling the mixture into little balls when Hardison came running in all excited.

"I think I got something."

"I helped," Parker chimed in as she bounced her way through the room. Hardison glared at her. "What? If I didn't bug you, and then you in turn yelled at me for it and then I ran away. Then you would have never dropped all your documents forcing you to pick them up and stumble across the right one with the information you need." She stood there with her arms crossed looking proud of herself with a big smile on her face.

"She's got a point there Hardison," Nate said through a smug smile.

"See, I helped."

Hardison closed his eyes, shook his head and said slowly. "Like I said, I think I got something."

* * *

.

.

They all convened in front of the large screens so Hardison could give his briefing. Nate and Sophie sat opposite each other in the lounge chairs and Parker was sitting on the couch with Eliot. A little too close for his liking.

"Parker scoot over."

"No."

"Why not?" he growled at her.

"Because you have the food and I want some." She kept leaning over him trying to grab his food. He held it up high just out of her reach.

"Eliot would you just give her some so I can start?" Hardison snapped.

Eliot glared at him, then handed the plate over to Parker. "A man can't eat his food in peace."

"Nice try Eliot, I know you made extra to compensate for Parker. So quit pouting," Sophie teased.

"I didn't...I … No…Damn," He stuttered. He looked over at Parker who was devouring his energy treats and leaned back on the couch trying to hide the partial smile on his face.

"May I begin now please?" Hardison asked annoyed.

Eliot waved his hand in a motion for Hardison to continue.

"Thank you." He aimed his remote at the screen and a picture of Moreau popped up. "Now I was looking into all things Moreau from what we pulled the last time checking to see if there had been updates to his accounts or changes in his property holdings when I found this." He clicked the button on his remote. Dozens of papers whizzed by on the screen stopping on a land lease. "This was Moreaus property in Budapest, and these were his properties Szolnok, Eger, and Baja. What do they all have in common?"

Parker raised her hand. "Oh… Oh… I know… they are all cities in Hungary."

"The beautiful lady in the front row is correct."

Nate stood up. "You said was and were, they are no longer his properties?"

"Correct, during the time Moreau was in jail each of his properties in Hungary have slowly been acquired."

Eliot sat up straight. "Acquired by who?"

"That's the thing, there is no one entity that acquired them all and it's not like they went through a broker. I can't seem to find one common connection to the new owners of the property. The only thing I have found is that all the new land leases have the same signature."

"Whose signature?" Eliot asked.

"It is hard to make out." Hardison blew up the image on the screen. "Hmm it looks like La…n….ya Bo…ss….zut. Yep Lanya Bosszut, who the hell is Lanya Bosszut?" Hardison grabbed his tablet and began typing.

Eliot silently took a deep breath and was relieved that no one seemed to notice.

"Well? Who is it?" Sophie asked.

"I can't seem to find anything at the moment…. but I will keep looking." Hardison turned away, walked to the kitchen table and sat down. He continued to type and scroll searching for information.

Nate began to pace back and forth in front of the screens with his hand on his chin. "Hungary, what is so special about Hungary?" The team watched as he continued to mutter to himself. "And what is so special about those properties?"

* * *

.

.

2004

Eliot stood at the door in the frigid December air listening for any side of movement on the other side. He did not feel the cold, he was concentrating too hard. He slowly and carefully picked the lock as to not make a sound. He could not risk the target hearing him. Silently slipping inside he looked around, it was pitch black. There were no shadows, no noises, he was in the clear, and the target was nowhere in sight. Stepping ever so lightly he made his way towards the back room. He was about to open the door when he felt the blade against his throat.

Without thinking, he partially raised his right arm while also his crossing his left grabbing the knife hand and rolling the arm downward, keeping it pinned to his chest. He pivoted to the left, till his right arm was on top of his attacker's shoulder. Completing the turn, he pulled his right hand down the arm across the bicep to the elbow – applying pressure to keep the elbow bent he stepped behind his attacker. Discarding the knife he let go of their left wrist and with the palm up, slid the arm up along the attacker's back. The attack lasted only seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

"You thought you had me there, didn't you?" he growled in his attacker's ear.

"Dammit Ringo! Why is it every time you come home it's like a game of total recon?"

"Hey, you were the one with a knife."

"You broke into the house, you could have been anyone. Besides you have a key, you don't need to sneak about."

"I like to keep you on your toes. You aren't in the field anymore, so you need practice," he said as he softly placed kisses on her neck.

"Mmm Hmm, you know one of these days you are not going to be so lucky."

"Ha! That will be the day." He loosened the grip on her arm and turned her to face him, he wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her nose. "Hi there."

"Oh now you are going to try to be cute?" She said as she scowled at him.

"I don't have to try." He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the back bedroom. Literally tossing her on the bed, he began to undress.

"You're back early, I didn't expect you for a few more days," she said rolling onto her stomach.

"Hope you're not disappointed."

"Well I'm going to have to cancel some of my liaisons, but otherwise no," she said with sly smile.

"Ha ha, smartass."

"You love it." She cocked her head sideways. "I don't see any major injuries so the job must have went well."

"As well as could be expected." He crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually missed you."

"My my, showing a little emotion, careful now don't hurt yourself," she snickered.

"And then there was that mouth…."

"What about my mouth?" she asked pouting.

"It is so much prettier when closed." He joked.

"Oh you…"

He stopped her with a kiss. He loved the feel of her lips against his. The memory of that feeling kept him going when he was alone. He really did miss her when he was gone.

"Mmm I'm glad you're home," she said breathlessly. A smile filled his face as she whispered in his ear "and I missed you too."

* * *

.

.

Eliot woke up to the smell of breakfast filling the bedroom. Memories of the night before filled his mind as he rolled over in bed. He chuckled to himself, he wasn't sure who was more dangerous to his health, the mercenaries he fought or her. He muscles felt sore as he stretched his body. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed.

He walked into the kitchen to find Mattie cooking away. She kissed his cheek as she handed him a cup of coffee. He looked down at the mug and raised his eyebrow at her. "Badass?"

"What? I thought it suited you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't argue there." He reached over to grab some sausage.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare. That is for the pancakes."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"It's an old Hungarian recipe of my grandfathers passed down through my mother to me," she said proudly. "My grandfather loves to cook. You would never know by looking at him. He's kinda scary unless you know him, but he would spend hours in the kitchen perfecting recipes."

"Ok then," he said sipping his coffee. He looked around the room. "Mattie, why does it look like Christmas threw up in here?"

"Don't you just love it?" Her eyes went wide and she looked almost giddy.

"You know I never pegged you as a Christmas freak."

"Bite your tongue, Christmas is a wonderful time of year. Everything it lit up and shiny. It is the one time people are nicer to each other, well as long as you are not at the mall and people are just happier."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And?"

"What?"

"There is something else, this is just way too out of character for you."

She lowered her gaze and concentrated on her pancakes. "And it reminds me of my mother." She shrugged and looked at him. "She loved Christmas. The house was always decorated from top to bottom and I guess I'm just trying to keep tradition alive."

He sat his coffee down on the counter, walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I see the tree is not decorated yet."

She looked over at him. "I was hoping we could do it together."

He grumbled.

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Oh I just love it when you beg."

"You are just terrible you know that."

"Yep," he said with a smile.

Eliot was enduring a barrage of Christmas music as he watched her pull out the ornaments one by one. Each one had a story and he just smiled as she told them all. She was just like a little kid, it was a side he hadn't seen of her and he had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Enduring my crazy."

"What can I say? I like your kinda crazy."

"Aww hun I like your kinda crazy too," she giggled.

He would never say it to her, but he really was enjoying himself. This was the closest he had ever gotten to a normal relationship. They had keys to each other's houses. When they were angry, they went to her gym and fought it out in the ring. She never nagged him as to when he was coming home. They cooked for each other, watched bad action flicks together. She understood him and he understood her. They had lengthy conversations without ever saying a word and felt peaceful in the silence. She made him feel again and that was ok.

"You know what we need?" she asked.

"More Christmas carols?" he mocked.

She glared at him. "No jackass, eggnog!"

"Even better!"

"Just for that Scrooge, I'm not so sure I will give you your present. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How old are you again?"

His phone rang as she walked over to the kitchen and started to pull out the supplies to make eggnog.

"Be right back."

"Ok," she called from under the sink.

Eliot walked into the bedroom and answered the phone. "Who is this?"

"Spencer, so good to hear your voice."

"Hello Moreau."

"You don't sound happy to hear from me, I'm surprised."

"Well considering the rarity I actually hear from you, normally it is some underlying who couldn't find his ass with both hands. One would think I have earned better than that."

"Are we whining Spencer? It is so unbefitting."

"What do you want? I finished the job and ahead of schedule."

"I know I am very pleased that is why I am calling. I have another job for you, call it a personal favor."

"Now? I just got home."

"Yes now, fly out to Houston. I will have a plane waiting for you to bring you to me."

Eliot could not contain his growl.

"Touchy are we? Fine I will give you till morning, but you will get on that plane."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow Spencer, oh and Merry Christmas." The line went dead. Eliot starred at the phone and then at the door. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her he was leaving again so soon.

Eliot walked back into the kitchen trying to keep his happy face on. By the look on her face he knew he failed miserably.

"You're leaving again?" she asked sadly.

"I am so sorry."

She weakly smiled. "Well I guess that's the price we pay with the life you lead. When do you have to go?"

"I have till morning."

"Well then let's make the best of it." She handed him a glass of eggnog. "Freshly made."

"Mattie…"

She held her hand up and stopped him. "I knew who you were the moment we met and I accepted it. It's all part of the game and it's ok. Now drink your eggnog, we will have our Christmas dammit."

"So does this mean I get my gift?"

"You're pushing it."

"I had to try."

She laughed. "Yeah you can have your gift, let me go get it."

She walked past him and into the bedroom. He could hear her rummaging about and a few minutes later she returned with a small box. She took his hand and sat him down in front of the tree.

"Sorry I wrapped it the best I could on short notice."

"It's perfect." He broke the tape that held the box shut and slowly opened it. His face lit up as pulled out a silver chain. It held a tiny silver pool ball.

"Turn it over," she said.

He flipped it over and on the back it was inscribed _Ringo_.

"The night we met my life changed, I never thought I would feel this way again. I don't know where we are going or what will happen next, but I will always cherish that night." Her voice caught in her throat and then she smiled like the Cheshire cat. "And I guess I just didn't want you to forget… the night I kicked your ass."

She laughed loudly and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"You are so twisted and here I thought you were being all sentimental."

"Aww you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I do, I feel bad though I haven't had a chance to get you anything yet."

"Ok this is going to sound really girly, but… just come home safe. That's all the present I need."

"I will do my best."

"You better," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Merry Christmas… Ringo."

He pulled her into his arms and they sat there starring at the Christmas tree. He didn't know what Moreau wanted or what laid ahead in the following days, but right now everything was perfect. What could go wrong, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Eliot could still slightly taste Mattie's lip gloss on his lips as he sat in the private charter Moreau had set up to collect him in Houston. The ten-seat Challenger 300 was quite spacious and luxurious; Moreau certainly had taste, he thought. The interior was filled with tan leather couches and captain's chairs. There were two pilots and a flight attendant. He wondered if they were armed and if they knew who he was and what he was capable of. He pushed that thought aside as he began to settle into his doublewide chair, he picked up his bag and began rummaging through it. As he saw what she had packed for him he couldn't help but chuckled to himself.

"_I made you a goody bag with some nice treats and supplies. Now you play nice with all the other ruffians." She had said in her best June Cleaver voice as she gave him a kiss and pushed him out the door. _

He found three magazines: American Muscle Car, UFC and Fine Cooking; energy treats, power water, bandages and two Bowie throwing knives. It was kinda cute how she really did know him. Picking a magazine he sat back wondering where this trip would take him, he could be headed anywhere. The plane had already taken several cryptic turns and he tried to maintain his direction by watching the position of the sun. Due to his long list of rivals and enemies, Moreau was always bouncing around from one location to another. He never stayed in one place for too long in order to maintain his own security.

He was starring out the window lost in thought when the flight attendant came up and closed the window shade."For your sleep assistance, this will be a long flight." She handed him a small pill and a beer.

He held up his hand in protest. "No thank you, I'm fine. I will however take the beer."

She pushed the pill in his face. "For your sleep assistance, this will be a long flight… This is non-negotiable sir."

Eliot thought about how he could snap her arm in three places if she pushed that pill in his face one more time, but he thought better of it. He just smiled and took it. "Of course, thank you."

He put the pill in his mouth and took a big swig of beer. He opened his mouth to show all clear. The flight attendant smiled and walked away. He touched his hand to his lips to wipe away some spilt beer taking along the pill he squirreled away in the back of his cheek. Moreau wanted him asleep and to not be aware of where he was going. Sneaky little bastard, he thought. Alright, he could play along. He looked around the plane and saw the flight attendant engrossed in a texting frenzy on her phone. She was no real threat,.

He moved the magazine that rested on his lap to the seat next to him and laid his head back on the headrest. He took a couple more sips of beer then closed his eyes. He knew he would be ready for any action if warranted. It was easy to pretend to be asleep while remaining on high alert. It was a simple matter of controlling your breathing and leaving your ears open to the slightest sound. Alright Moreau you wanna play, let's play, he thought with an evil smile.

* * *

"Sir, sir, we are about to land," the flight attendant was saying as she was trying to shake Eliot awake.

Eliot jolted up pretending to be startled awake. "Huh? What?"

"Sir, we are about to land."

"Oh, ok, thank you." Eliot lifted the window shade and looked down at a pale white sandy beach and water as green as an emerald. If his reasons for being there weren't so cryptic he would have thought of calling Mattie and having her meet him at this beach oasis. She needed a break and this was right up her alley.

The plane landed softly on what appeared to be a private runway; there were no other planes in sight and it did not look like a conventional airport. As he disembarked the plane he could smell coriander, lemongrass and ever so slightly hints of ginger in the air. It was a fresh scent of things he loved to cook with and it made him smile.

"Eliot, Eliot Spencer, is that you? From the stories I heard I thought you'd be bigger." A tall sandy haired man called from a nearby jeep. Eliot glared at the man as he jumped out of the jeep and walked over with his hand out. Eliot just stared at him. "Not much for introductions I see."

"No not really. Where's Moreau? I thought he would be meeting me?"

"He is waiting for you at his villa. I am supposed to take you there." The man eyed Eliot up and down and smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't swing that way."

"You could have fooled me with that hair pretty boy."

Eliot dropped his bag and before he could think, he had struck the man squarely on his forehead forcing his head back and knocking him off balance. He then struck his elbow across the man's face breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground.

As the man laid there bleeding Eliot mocked, "What was that?" The man just stayed on the ground. "Yeah, that's what I thought, now get off your ass and take me to Moreau."

The man stumbled to his feet. "I guess you are as tough as they say you are. I'm Quinn."

"I don't care who you are, just do your job." Eliot grabbed his bag and headed towards the jeep. He turned back to Quinn. "Any day now…"

"You're a real dick, you know that? I think we will get along just fine."

"Awesome," Eliot muttered under his breath.

* * *

The drive to Moreau's villa was long, but nice. By the brightness and location of the sun and the warm temperatures he could tell there were on an island south of the Equator. All the island décor he saw during the drive just affirmed his observations. He loved the look of the ocean, it was such a sparkling green and farther out as the water got deeper it turned an amazing electric blue. He had seen oceans similar to this in his travels, but he knew by the color of the beaches he had to be somewhere near the Indian Ocean. Colors like this just weren't found elsewhere.

Quinn pulled the jeep up to a gated estate and entered the passcode. As the gates slowly opened Eliot realized there were no other houses around. It was very secluded. Maybe just a little too secluded. Moreau's villa sat atop a bluff overlooking the beaches below. It was a grand villa with staggering levels and wide open spaces. Eliot was searched by armed guards as he made his way inside the H shaped estate. They were not very good; they did not find his bowie knives. Eliot looked around as he was being lead to his destination. There was a lot of bamboo furniture and linens strewn about the place. There were very large windows and glass doors that lead out into wide open spaces. It was very comfortable looking yet luxurious; this was not your typical LL Bean kind of stuff. It appeared to be handmade and Eliot appreciated the craftsmanship.

Quinn led them to the back patio area past the fire pit and numerous palm frond grass huts. Eliot saw Moreau sitting at a patio table in a robe watching a group of topless women play around splashing in the infinity pool that overlooked the bluff below. Moreau was a handsome man with jet black hair, styled in a perfect pompadour. He jaw line was strong and his eyes dark. He wasn't a big man, he kept a lean figure, yet he could strike fear into a person with a single look. He spoke with a Croatian accent and it just heightens the mystery surrounding him.

Moreau laughed and threw some money at the women. Eliot rolled his eyes. _He really is full of himself isn't he_, he thought. Moreau turned at the sound of their entry.

"Spencer, you made it and by the looks of Quinn's face you are already starting to make yourself at home."

"Yeah I made a new friend it seems."

Moreau looked at Eliot than back at Quinn and chuckled. "That is why I like you so much Spencer. Please sit." He motioned for Eliot to sit in the chair next to him. Eliot looked at the chair and decided sat in the chair across from him. "Always making your own rules, one day that will bite you in the ass. You know that, right?"

"I'll deal with it when the day comes.

"I am sure you will."

"So why am I here?"

"All business, aren't you? Sit back, relax a moment, enjoy the scenery."

"You call me out of the blue, demand I come here and now you want me to relax?" Eliot crossed his arms in an act of defiance.

Moreau sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps that day will come sooner than you thought."

Eliot just sat there staring at him, refusing to flinch or back down.

"Spencer, do you know why I keep you around?"

"For my charming personality and sheepishly handsome good looks?"

Moreau narrowed his eyes, sat back in his chair in thought, he then began to laugh. "It is refreshing that you are not afraid of me."

"I don't see why I should be, I do all your dirty work."

Moreau grinned. "That is true my friend, that is true."

The tension between them eased at bit as they both sat there waiting for each other to make the next move. Quinn awkwardly shuffled where he stood waiting to be acknowledged.

"Oh Quinn, you are still here. Do me a favor; collect the girls and take them inside. Spencer and I need to speak privately."

Quinn looked annoyed, but did what he was told. He went over to the pool and handed out towels as the girls got out of the pool. He looked over and glared at Eliot as he then escorted them inside.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, I guess." Eliot said and looked over at Moreau. "So?"

"Care for something to eat?" Without waiting for answer he called out for food service. A well dressed servant appeared and took his order. "Spencer I know you are dying with anticipation as to why I brought you here."

"It has crossed my mind at least once."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor, from me?"

"Yes, I have a special assignment for you, one that requires more discretion that usual."

Eliot looked at him puzzled. "How much more discrete can we get?"

"Any and all communication in regards to this assignment will go through me. There will be no intermediary. This assignment is of a personal nature to me and you are the only man I know capable of doing it."

The well dressed servant arrived again with their food and sat down plates in front of each of them. Eliot picked up his fork and moved the food around on his plate. "You have a lot of confidence in me."

"You have proven yourself time and time again. It seems as if no matter what I throw at you, you always prevail. Makes me glad you are on my side, you would be one formidable enemy."

"I can't argue there."

"In fact I am sure you have already solved this latest puzzle I have set forth."

Eliot sat back and smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I am sure." Moreau wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Despite my best efforts to keep the location of this rendezvous a secret, I know you have figured out where you are."

Eliot chuckled and continued to eat his meal.

"Come on now Spencer, don't keep me in suspense."

Eliot tossed his fork on his plate, slowly chewed his food, stared at Moreau, and then smiled, "Well, I figured a man such as yourself would hold up in a place like Singapore, but then again who wouldn't love an island paradise. Say in… Seychelles."

Moreau shook his head. "Amazing, just amazing, how on Earth did you figure it out."

"In my line of work you have to be observant otherwise something could come out of nowhere and get you killed."

"Alright, so enlighten me." Moreau sat back in his char with his hand on his chin, intrigued.

"The white sand beaches and emerald green water were not a total giveaway, but at least got me in this region. The Moutya music helped a little with the fusion of native rhythms with the Kenyan Benga. That confirmed I was close in area. Coco de mer palm trees line the roads along with jelly fish trees; and the flowers here are Vanilla orchids, an extremely rare flower that really can only be found in this region of the Indian Ocean. Those rocks over there are actually a grouping of the regional Aldabta giant tortoises they just happen to be asleep. Finally the food, a mixture of Creole spices taken from the French settlers with just a smidgeon of British influence from the takeover. This is shark chutney no doubt with a hint of bilimbi juice. Shall I go on or is that enough?"

Moreau threw his hands up in the air, "I don't believe it. See, that is why you are the best. You have such attention to detail. You truly are only one I can trust to complete this task."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?"

Moreau got up from the table and walked over to the wet bar by the pool. He leaned down and began fiddling with something Eliot could only assume was a safe. As he walked back to his seat he dropped a large envelope by Eliot's plate. As Eliot reached for it Moreau said, "Don't open that here."

Eliot furrowed his brow. "Why not?

"As I said, I need complete discretion in regards to this assignment. There should be no way that anyone could trace this job back to me do to you understand."

"Of course, what is it you need?"

"I lost something a long time ago and have been unable to find it. I need you to find what is in the envelope and take care of it. Dispose of it anyway you see fit, but I never want to see or hear of that again."

"If I may be so bold to ask, but why is this such a personal favor?"

"It is a very bold question indeed. Let's just say I don't need the past popping up and interrupting my plans for the future."

"Intriguing, Moreau has a past," Eliot said with a snicker.

"We all have a past; it's what you do with it that matters. Greatness takes time and a little ruthlessness. I wasn't always the man you see before you. I clawed and fought my way to the top and I took down anyone who stood in my way. I saw greatness in myself and I see great things in you Spencer. You could be me someday. All this can be yours, but the question is, do you have what it takes?"

"What if I don't want this?

Moreau laughed. "Who wouldn't want this? I'm rich, powerful and feared. I can and do whatever I want. True, I have enemies and rivals and there are plenty of people who would love to see me fall from grace. Yet, no one comes up against me because they know what I will do to them. Trust me, Spencer, if you stick with me, all this will be yours. You have the drive, intellect and, my friend, most of all you are feared. People hear your name and shutter, all you need now is the startup capital. You do this job for me and you will never want for anything ever again."

Eliot ran his fingertips along the envelope considering the possibilities. He never really gave much thought to being anything more than he already was. He didn't care about power or any of that crap; he knew his place in the world. Although, he and Mattie could live a really good life if he considered Moreau's offer, it would be nice to come home and not be broken from fighting all day. They could be "normal".

He looked back and forth from the envelope and to Moreau then said, "What are the terms?"

Moreau flashed a satisfied smile. "You have three months to complete this task. That includes locating and disposing the item. All your expenses will be compensated. You will report to me weekly on your progress and I want visual proof that the job is complete."

Eliot took a big breath and shook his head in affirmation. "I can agree to those terms."

"Excellent." Moreau held up his glass in salute and that sealed the deal.

* * *

Eliot sat on the return flight in silence, the meeting with Moreau went much better than he expected. He wished that he didn't have to go through all the cloak and dagger stuff with him though. He liked things to be straight and to the point and Moreau liked smoke and mirrors. His flair for the dramatic got on Eliot's nerves. He was however intrigued by this new assignment. A link to Moreau's past, what could that possibly mean? He had yet to open the envelope that Moreau had given him; he had been waiting for the right time.

"_Discretion is key" _Moreau had said. That had peaked Eliot's interest more than anything. What was it about this assignment that had Moreau on such edge? He had said that he had been searching for this item for a while and couldn't find it. What on Earth could Moreau not find? Eliot had no doubts he would be successful, after all he was a retrieval specialist.

His curiosity was starting to get the best of him. He looked around the plane to see where the flight attendant was and found her flirting with the co-pilot. They were paying no attention to him. He pulled his bag into his lap and opened it up. He had tucked the envelope into his American Muscle Car magazine; he pulled it out and just stared at it. He shoved the magazine back into his bag and then tossed the bag on the floor. He ran his fingers along the edges of the envelope, inside was the key to a new life. Moreau had promised him that. He closed his eyes and thought about what that could entail. No more running, no more fighting. It was the life the government had promised him then viciously took away. He could finally be free of the man that he had become and start over.

He looked over his shoulder once more as he slipped his finger under the lip of the envelope. The flight attendant was still busy with the co-pilot. It was safe. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a bunch of papers. There were maps and pages filled with random notes. Eliot could tell it was Moreau's handwriting; things were scribbled and then scratched out. The notes dated back years, Moreau had spent a lot of time on this project. As he flipped through the different pages trying to make sense of what it all was something small fell from his grip and fell to the floor.

He picked it up and realized it was a photograph. He turned it over and his breath escaped him. His heart began to race as he tried to focus on what was in his hand. The hair was different, it was short, black with red streaks and the picture had to be at least ten years old. Yet there was no denying who it was. He would know those eyes anywhere; he had spent hours starring into them.

Eliot felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't believe it. Moreau had hired him for a hit; he hired him to kill Mattie.


End file.
